Elegi Segenggam Permata
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mari hanya bisa menerima, dan saat memberi, ekspektasinya tidak tercapai.


**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mari hanya bisa menerima, dan saat memberi, ekspektasinya tidak tercapai.

 **Elegi Segenggam Permata** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu Ohara adalah keluarga berada, dan sang ahli waris pun tahu itu.

Ohara Mari tahu bahwa ia punya kuasa yang lebih besar dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis pirang itu tahu bahwa semua yang ia inginkan dapat ia peroleh hanya dengan beberapa lembar uang.

Semua hal, kecuali hal berharga yang satu ini.

Hal berharga yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Dia dan Kanan, tetapi dibuang begitu saja setelah hal itu dirasa dusta.

Akan tetapi, Mari tidak merasa bahwa hal itu adalah dusta.

Mari merasa hal itu adalah hal yang patut diperjuangkan, meski ia harus merelakan beasiswanya sekalipun.

Mari merasa persahabatan yang ia rasakan bersama Dia dan Kanan sungguhlah berharga. Jauh lebih berharga daripada segenggam permata.

Momen yang ia miliki bersama kedua orang itu adalah momen-momen terbaik dalam hidupnya, sungguh. Semua rasanya sempurna saat bersama mereka. Semua rasanya baik-baik saja saat mereka ada.

Dan semuanya mendadak hilang begitu saja saat keduanya memutuskan untuk "pergi".

Mari mungkin menginginkan beasiswa yang ditawarkan sekolah―atau mungkin dia tidak menginginkannya. Akan tetapi, hal yang lebih ia inginkan adalah berada bersama Dia dan Kanan, memperjuangkan apa yang mereka cintai bersama.

Dia dan Kanan tidak tahu, sesakit apa hati Mari kala itu.

Jika Dia dan Kanan memutuskan untuk pergi, maka Mari pun akan melakukannya. Diambilnya tawaran beasiswa ke Eropa, dituntutnya ilmu di sana sambil berusaha melupakan dua orang yang _pernah_ menjadi sahabatnya.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang Mari tidak tahu adalah, persahabatan yang pernah dijalinnya bersama Dia dan Kanan tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan kembali. _Tidak_ bisa dibeli, dan _tidak_ dengan orang lain.

Hei, kata siapa Mari tidak berusaha mencoba?

Gadis itu mengandalkan penampilan fisiknya yang unik sebagai sarana untuk menjadi populer. Teman-temannya sering ia traktir, tanpa bermaksud merayakan suatu apa pun. Mari berusaha mencari sosok sahabat sejati, yang mungkin saja dapat melupakan sakit hatinya akan Dia dan Kanan.

Lalu ia berpikir, memangnya semudah itu?

Rasa kenyang mungkin bisa dibeli, dengan makanan. Sehat bisa dibeli, dengan obat. Persahabatan? Makanan tidak akan mencukupinya, obat juga tidak. Bahkan _gadget_ mahal yang tengah digandrungi saat ini pun bukan jaminan akan persahabatan yang abadi.

Mari terus memberi kepada teman-teman barunya, tetapi mereka tidak berbalik membalas dengan kebaikan hati.

Mereka justru semakin sering meminta.

Pada saat itulah Mari sadar, persahabatan tidak bisa dibeli.

Bahkan dengan segenggam permata pun, Mari tidak akan bisa memiliki kembali apa yang pernah ia miliki dengan Dia dan Kanan. Dengan siapapun itu, semahal apapun dia membayar, dia tahu, tidak ada satupun orang di luar sana yang seperti Dia ataupun Kanan.

Mari tersentak, dan seketika merasa bodoh.

 _Mengapa aku pergi?_

Maka Mari memutuskan untuk kembali, akan ia tata kembali apa yang pernah ia, Dia, dan Kanan hancurkan saat mereka masih lugu dulunya.

Dan kini, Mari tidak akan melepaskan keduanya lagi. Sama sekali tidak akan. Silakan saja jika Dia ingin memarahinya dengan membawa-bawa nama Ketua OSIS. Silakan saja jika Kanan ingin mendiamkannya seolah dia tak kasatmata.

Tekad Mari sudah bulat, dan dia tidak akan berusaha mengembalikan persahabatan yang ia inginkan dengan uang. Tidak dengan perunggu, tidak dengan perak, juga tidak dengan emas.

Bahkan tidak dengan segenggam permata.

Karena Mari tahu, saat ia kembali nanti, apapun respons yang akan diberikan Dia dan Kanan nantinya, jauh di lubuk hati mereka tetap menyayanginya. Atau setidaknya _pernah_ menyayanginya.

Dan rasa sayang tidak pernah hilang secara drastis, bukan?

Mari menarik napas panjang sebelum menghubungi nomor kedua _mantan_ sahabatnya melalui ponsel.

Ia telah siap untuk memulai kembali, menjalin kembali persahabatan yang sempat retak hanya karena masalah sepele. Terlalu sepele untuk ukuran persahabatan. Mari tidak pernah merasa persahabatannya dengan Dia dan Kanan selemah itu, tidak pernah.

Karena ia tahu, hati mereka telah saling memiliki.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Yaaaay~ /apa

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga ini bagian berikutnya :') entah kenapa heran sendiri kenapa bikin galauan aja sulitnya setengah mati. Mungkin karena ... Rey nya nggak galau kali, ya? /HEH

Semoga fanfik ini cukup nge- _feels_ lah ya, buat kalian XD

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya~ :3


End file.
